This patent application pertains generally to gaming equipment such as that found at casinos and more particularly, to new methods which casino patrons may use to interact with gaming apparatus for purposes of playing games conducted by the gaming apparatus, playing games conducted over a network connection and, for accessing casino services.
Present day casinos offer a large variety of games as well as customer services. In addition, casinos offer services and attractions to entice a wide spectrum of people to visit casinos including shows, concerts, circuses, shopping, aquariums, roller coasters, spas, sports, sporting events, restaurants, clubs and bars to name a few. To attend many of these attractions, reservations may be necessary. Making reservations may be a cumbersome task, such as requiring a patron to visit multiple locations in or outside the casino or requiring a patron to make numerous telephone calls to different numbers.
Betting on casino-wide games such as Bingo, Keno, and sports book also can be cumbersome and require a patron to visit several locations within a casino. These games typically involve multiple patrons at a casino, each betting on the same event. For example, hundreds of casino patrons may choose to bet on the outcome of the ‘Super Bowl’ or on the outcome of the ‘house’ Keno game run by the casino. To participate, patrons write on a coupon the outcome they predict will occur and the amount they are willing to bet. They then must submit the coupon to a casino attendant responsible for posting the patron's bet promptly or they must do so themselves, prior to the start of the event on which the patron has placed a bet. Attendants are also responsible for issuing receipts and manually paying the patrons who win their bets.